1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to towing safety restraint devices and more specifically it relates to a trail safe system. The trail safe system utilizes two safety spools with cables to operate without slack between a tow truck and a disabled motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous towing safety restraint devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to use safety chains by tow trucks when towing motor vehicles, so as to comply with state and federal laws. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.